Flower In New York: Two Years Later
by PrinceLaVey
Summary: AU. A continuation to A Fangirl Named Desire's fan fiction story, "Flower In New York". Hermione Granger returns to New York City, and encounters enemies, friends, romance, family and even herself.
1. Chapter 24(Two Years Later Saga)

_**Chapter Twenty Four: Two Years Later**_

**_Author's Note: This is a continuation of a previous story entitled "Flower In New York" by another author called RaspberrySparrow. It takes place two years after the original story. I don't take credit for the original story, I'm just continuing it. It was a story that I felt had more potential and I wanted to take it to new places. This is what you would call the second story of this series. I suppose you can call it a "Sequel". The first story is not required reading but I will recommend it. The author introduces the characters and their relationships. My continuation takes place two years after "Flower In New York" ends. This was necessary for me to continue the storyline and for me to exercise some creative freedom. I hope that you enjoy the Twenty Fourth chapter of this story. I will continue publishing until I feel the story is over. So tune in and I will publish chapters as often as I can. I'd appreciate any constructive criticism. Until we meet again, this is "Flower In New York: The Two Years Later Saga". _**

It's five in the morning, and the sky had this darkness that would eventually come to an end. The street lights had the color of orange, due to the dirt that collected over the years on it. The lights shinned a bus stop on an otherwise pitch black street.

The bus stop itself consisted of just a bench with a schedule on a poll. The schedule is for the REM TRACK, a rather inexpensive bus line that provides decent service to wizards. This particular REM TRACK bus stop was for the number 168 going to City That Never Sleep. In other words, it was New York City.

A young and beautiful woman approaches the bus stop, with a purse. The purse is enough for this woman as it's enchanted. The purse has the ability to carry an entire wardrobe, furniture set, and bed inside it. The woman who was able to do this was none other than Hermione Granger.

Sitting on the bench, she pulls out a ticket out of her purse. Hermione looks at her ticket to make sure that she had the right time. Bus 168 is not due to arrive for another ten minutes. She didn't have to kill a lot of time. She began to think about how it would be to come back. She left for two years, and she didn't remember why she left. She's nervous about the prospect of coming back, but she will not back out of it now.

Looking to her left and right, there was nothing but pitch black darkness. She doesn't even know which way the bus was coming, considering she can't see the street at all. The bus could come from any direction. She looks down at her ticket one last time, and then looks up to see a man standing right in front of her. She is startled by his sudden appearance.

The man wore a black robe with green at the end of the sleeves. The robe itself was open to reveal a green Christmas sweater and black dress pants. He wore boots. His skin had a pinkish completion. He had chubby cheeks, a decent looking nose, and green eyes. He had a neutral look in his piercing green eyes.

"Listen to me" said the man in his deep husky voice. "You are not safe. You will be in grave danger if you go back to New York".

Annoyed, Hermione said "What the bloody hell! Really? I just can't have a moments peace. It's bad enough that I have to go back to New York. I don't even know where I've been or how I ended so far away from New York. I don't even know how I got this bus ticket or anything. It's like waking up from a dream. My husband and children must be worried. All that is stressing me out and then you come here giving out cryptic messages is just the cherry on top. Just tell me what's going on, that's all I want."

The man retained his neutral look, and said "My name is Merrick, and I will tell you that the danger is coming for you. She will be looking for you. When she does find you, your daughter's fate awaits you back in New York"

Hermione began to feel concerned for he had mentioned one of her daughters. She stood up from the bench and faced Merrick. "Who's after my daughter and I?! Who is she?! Who is this insane woman? I want to know!"

"I can't tell you or else she'll kill me" said Merrick with a smile at the end of the sentence.

Hermione pulls her wand out of her purse, and points at Merrick's neck. Merrick looked at the wand, and continued smiling.

"I'll kill you myself, if you don't tell me anything" she said, while tightening up her grip on her wand.

Merrick stares her in the eye, and says "Goodbye Ms. Granger. She'll be seeing you very soon." Merrick disappears out of thin air and Hermione sees that her wand is no longer in a threatening manner to anyone. She was pointing it at the air.

Bright headlights came from the left, and Hermione noticed them right away. She put away her wand in her purse She took a deep breath, and then smiled. She is now relaxed. The REMTRACK 168 bus finally arrived and stopped in front of her. It opened its doors and Hermione looked up to see the bus driver smiling. She smiled back. She climbed the bus stairs, and gave her ticket to the driver.


	2. Chapter 25(Two Years Later Saga)

**_Chapter Twenty Five: Linda Anne Lesley Makes Her Move_**

**_Author's Note: I decided to focus on other characters for this chapter. You can see that I wanted to add original characters to my fiction. I like to adapt universe and change them for my stories. It is "Fan Fiction" after all, and the creators of the original source materials are not going to judge me for changing it up a bit. I also decided to introduce the "Big Bad" or main villain of the "Two Years Later Saga" early on. I felt that we needed her out there as soon as possible. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, as more are coming very soon. I do recommend listening to "Downtown" by Petula Clark before reading this chapter. It's a short song and will help illustrate the first paragraph for you. It might play a bigger role in a later saga or even in the "Two Years Later" saga. Thank you for reading!_**

The crystal ball sat there on top of a stand. The crystal ball showed an image of Hermione Granger listening to music on the bus. Somebody is watching her, but she has no knowledge of this. Hermione casually sat there listening to her music device. Her favorite song "Downtown" by Petula Clark. The lyrics "Just listen to the music of the traffic in the city, linger on the sidewalk where the neon signs are pretty. How can you lose? The lights are much brighter there. You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares! So go downtown! Things will be great when you're downtown! You'll find a place for sure downtown! Everything is waiting for you!" played while she looked out of her bus seat window. It's her favorite song as she related to the lyrics, and plus Petula Clark's sweet voice delights the ear drums. She didn't think much, but instead just watched as she passed by many cities, and the song served to glorify them.

"This is like so boring to me." said Linda Anne Lesley. She's a beautiful blond woman that always wore dresses. Right now, her favorite dress was a red mini dress. She was of average height. Her body was beautiful, any man would want her. Her manner of speech was very valley girl-esque but seem to exhibit some intelligence beyond the stereotypical valley girl.

"You see, there's something like fabulous about having to watch. Part of my plan is to watch her make a successful trip to New York, but I can hurt quite yet. I want to like hurt her in more ways than one, you know? No matter how fabulous that sounds, I just can't. You see? Oh, well you can't see right now. You're blind folded. Silly ol' me" said Linda to the man in front of her.

The man in front of her was a blind folded, tied up, and badly bruised Steve Rogers. Steve couldn't talk due to Linda's underwear being shoved in his mouth. He was too weak to do anything. His face down the whole time. He accepted that he couldn't do much. _I can't do much, I don't even know why she's doing this to me or to Hermione. All I know is that she's too powerful._

"I'd like to know what's in that cute little mind of yours. I love the idea of reading minds and altering them. However erasing them is as equally fabulous. It will be enough for now." said Linda to Steve with a very sweet but stupid sounding voice.

Linda went over to Steve and touched his hair. He flinched a bit. "I'm not going to hurt you. I think you're like too cute and important to hurt. So don't worry, I'm not lying this time. However my plan will require a lot of lying, which is something I don't like to do" Linda proceeded to sit on his lap and touch his face. She wants him to hold her but his arms are tied behind him, so no point in wanting him to do so.

She whispered in his ear, "I want you Steve, and I will obtain you. We belong in the dark together. I have always wanted you since the day I saw you with that Granger girl. I had to make her go away for us to be together."

She moved her body in a tantalizing manner, while on his lap. He appeared visibly uncomfortable but defeated. Linda rubs her lips on Steve's cheek and kisses him. She closes her eyes and bites him. She bites him in a hardcore sexual manner, and Steve can't scream. She bites him to the point that he bleeds.

She releases him and licks the blood off her lips. She is satisfied with the blood she tasted, and gets up from his lap. She walks a few steps forward, with her high heels making loud noises. She turns around to look at him, as if she was posing for a run way photo shoot.

"Time for you to deliver a performance that is worthy of Broadway, Mr. Rogers"

Linda moved her hands in a swift and fast manner. She is telekinetic, and lifts him off his seat and into the air. She unties him with her hands, by moving her hands swiftly and fast. She had him untied within a few seconds. She licks her lips and smiles with confidence. Her hand was still up in his direction. She moves her finger up and this removes Steve's blindfold. Her other hand is in a fisting position near her heart and this keeps him from moving. He is paralyzed.

"You have may noticed that I've mastered magic without a wand, in fact I don't need my hands either. I can just do it in my mind. However the lame thing about my spells is that I need to recite them out loud, as I have not quite mastered thinking them. In fact, I can't even do that MUCH magic, however the magic I can do is enough to kill. To master magic without hands is like a complicated process, or whatever", she said with a tongue in cheek delivery.

Linda loosens her grip on her fists. She puts both arms on her side. This causes him to fall on the ground. She runs and kicks him in the face. He yells loudly. That was not the only pain he suffered for the day.

"Listen to me Asshole, to ensure you cooperate. I will add memories of abandonment and loneliness so that bitch will not be welcomed into your heart. However I will be the cure to your break heart, and you will marry me.", she said while pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket. Steve Rogers was unable to move his body , and looked up to the beautiful woman in front of him. He could barely move his head and was in too much pain to even try to move anything. She recites from the paper "Photos fade, but memories stay forever. Oh mighty Slytherine, give him heartbreak and force him to seek endlessly for the one to fix his heart. Let that one be me."

Steve's body fades away, and Linda looks up with a confident look on her face. "Not bad for my first spell in years. Man, this is going to be so cool. The first thing on my list is complete, and yet I feel like this is going to be a lot more stressful than I'd hope. Man, it's going to be like being at college again. I could surely use some ice tea right about now. I wonder if that Hard Rock Cafe is still opened?"


	3. Chapter 26(Two Years Later Saga)

Chapter Twenty Six: Conversations

**Author's Note: Well, I've been out of commission for quite a while. I've been sick then I had neck problems. My neck problems made it very uncomfortable for me to type on my computer. School also got in the way for me. I believe that my creative writing almost killed my motivation for this story. I took a short break to recharge my battery. Now I can continue writing this story out. I have so many plans for this story. A few things to note is that I introduced/reintroduced some characters in this chapter. I reintroduced the ones that were not in the first two chapters but in the original "Flower In New York" story. This is the best chapter I've written so far. I am very proud of this one. I would like to receive some feedback and ideas. It might not hurt to hear some criticisms or anything really. I hope you guys love reading my story. I hope you enjoy how it unfolds. Have a great day! **

"And you may find somebody kind to help and understand you. Someone who is just like you and needs a gentle hand to guide them along. So maybe I'll see you there, we can forget our troubles, forget all our cares. So go downtown, things will be great when you're downtown"  
>-<em>Downtown by Petula Clark<em>

"Is this seat taken?_"_

Hermione heard a soft voice say this. She was staring at the window and looked away to her right. She sees a young woman at the edge of the seat next to her. She stood with confidence with her left hand touching the unoccupied seat, with her right on her hip. She has pale skin, straight blond hair down to her shoulders, red lipstick, black Alice Cooper t-shirt, blue straight fit jeans and red high heels.

"Oh no. Go ahead and sit there. Be my guest" said Hermione with a friendly tone in her voice. She can use some company on the rest of her trip. Throughout the trip, she just stared at a window with thoughts about going home to her family racing though her head. The young woman didn't need to talk, as her presence would be enough to not make Hermione not feel so alone.

"My name is Rose Doherty. What's yours?", Rose introduced herself to Hermione and extended her hand to be welcomed by Hermione's.

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's very nice to meet you."

Hermione extends her hand back. The two shake hands. "Very nice to meet you too" said Rose, as they both let go of each others hands.

"Where are you coming from?" said Rose.

"I'm not entirely sure", Hermione appeared confused along with Rose.

"That's interesting. I know you're headed to New York, seeing that this bus goes straight to New York but makes small routine stops. What a weird bus! What do you expect from a bus for wizards! Am I right?"

"Yes indeed. What about you? Where are you from?"

"I'm moving from Italy"

"Oh, that's really cool. I'd like to visit Italy one day. I can visit if I buy a port key but when I have time"

"I promise you that the best part of your future visit to Italy will be the Pizza. The Pizza there is so delicious. Try some toad's foot and head Pizza, so radical!"

They laughed.

"Well Rose, I'll be sure to keep that in mind"

"Guarantee you that it will change your life forever"

"I don't think Pizza can change my life for the better"

"Nothing is further from the truth. Hermione, did you know that Pizza is the key to happiness?"

"Oh really? I did not know that. Would you care to elaborate on your intriguing theory about Pizza and it's MAGICAL healing powers?" she said in a sarcastic but friendly tone.

"I would show my groundbreaking research, but I left it back home"

"I'm sure if you had such 'groundbreaking research', you would've memorized it."

"Lately, I've been having some pretty hard memorizing shit. Heck, I don't even remember too much from the past few months or something"

Those words struck a familiar cord in Hermione, she had felt like she has been having troubles with her memories as well. She contemplated talking to her about it, but felt that Rose can be trusted. After all, Rose is the only person she seem to recall having any real interaction with in the past two years.

"Yeah Rose, it's like that with me too. I can't even remember what happened in my life in the past few months either."

"That's really weird how both of us can just forget."

"All I know is that I have to go back home."

"Why? What's home like for you?"

"I just have to go home but I have no reason to go back. I apparently have a husband and daughter. I only know that because I have a note in my purse saying that I do."

"That's strange. What did the note say?"

"It said, 'Hermione, let your husband Steve know that I picked up your daughter. She'll be back in a few hours'. I don't even know who wrote the note, the name was scratched out. I also have this weird feeling that I have more than one kid. I don't have proof that I do but I have this gut feeling."

"I don't quite understand how someone can forget about their lives but have a note saying that they do. However I felt the same way, I have this key in my pocket that belongs to a hotel room in Italy. I don't do good with apartments from what I recall. So I think I lived in a hotel room. I don't know, it's all very confusing"

"I'm just so tired of being confused about who my husband or children are. I remember Hogwarts and everything before moving to New York. My life in New York is a blank."

"Do you have any friends in New York that can help you?"

"You see that's the trouble. I looked though my phone and I saw my contacts are all blank. I have no friends there apparently or whatever. However it's the one place I must go back to because I saw that I had a few gift cards to New York shops. It's bloody ridiculous. Anyways, have you tried seeing if you have friends or family?"

"I never had a friend before, and my family has been dead for quite some time."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I've been a loner for quite some time."

"If you want, we can be friends. I wouldn't mind being friends you, you seem interesting."

"Let's be friends then, considering that both of us can't remember shit about the last couple months."

"Don't forget that we're both going to New York. In fact, why are you going back to New York?"

"I actually don't know why. I hear it's fun or whatever. Plus you're going to be there, so why not?"

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship"

"Nice film reference, Hermione!"

Both of them laughed.

...

In a small apartment house near downtown New York, there was apartment 230. Apartment 230 is small and cozy. It really works for a single person or a couple, but might be too small for a family. Steve Rogers lives in Apartment 230, and he's a clean guy. He might have a few boxes around the area but who doesn't? He sits on a nice red couch, with a telephone on a stand next to it. Steve Rogers dialed Nick Frost's personal phone number. The telephone rang a few times. Nick finally answers the phone.

"Hello?" said Nick.

The thing about Nick is that he is a friendly guy despite the outer appearance. You can say that he might not always be very expressive but he still cares.

"Oh hey Nick, it's me!" said Steve.

"Oh. Well, how have you been?"

"I've been good, how about you? Gee it feels like forever since we talked."

"Steve, we talked yesterday and the day before. We talk almost everyday. I don't see how you can say that."

"I just have this weird feeling that it's been years since we last talked"

"Well it hasn't. So no need to feel like that."

Steve took a deep breath, "Look Nick, I got to talk to you about something."

"What's on your mind?"

"Remember when I told you about my wife Hermione..."

"Not this again! You were never married! We have been over this!" , said Nick in a frustrated voice. This is not the first time that they talked about this.

"I was! I have these dreams of being with her. They feel so real at times but so vague at times. I have this photo of her on my computer, and it says 'My wife Hermione Granger Rogers' on there. She is so beautiful. I am sure she's really amazing. We also had children. Whatever is happening, I want this family."

"You're delusional that's what you are."

"I wish I could just say that it was all a dream. It's not a dream. I need to figure out what's going on. Could you at least help me out?"

"Okay, sure. What do you want?"

"Figure out everything you can about Hermione Granger. If anything shows up, then it shows that at least I have a connection. I might even have repressed memories. If nothing shows up, I promise I won't say anything anymore. "

"Alright, I will check this out, for your sake."

...  
>It's a bright sunny day in Central Park. The grass was greener than usual. The sun complimented the bluer than usual sky. The cold breeze was lighter than usual. The park itself was cleaner than usual. Everything was a lot better than usual. This would help out Harry Potter in creating a nice romantic mood for his date with Natasha Romanova. He handed her a cute small red box with a white bow.<p>

"I want you to have this." said Harry, in a smile that screams _Please like this!_

"You didn't have to. It's very sweet" said Natasha as she opening up the box. The box had a necklace with a heart on it. The heart was inscribed with "Natasha" in white cursing writing. She dangled it in front of her and her eyes widened a bit. She smiled in a very sweet way.

"It's so cute. Thank you so much", said Natasha.

She hugs Harry and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know that I never someone who treated me with as much respect as you" said Natasha.

"I'm really glad to hear, Natasha. You're a great girl."

"You're a great guy. I wish that I didn't have to work so much for S.H.I.E.L.D, so we could spend more time together. I really enjoy our time together."

"I do too, but your work matters a lot more than me."

"You say that, but it would be nice to just quit and spend all this time together. However I do love both my job and you. It's just that my job takes up more time than I'd like."

"You're just a good worker and they like keeping you around."

Natasha looks downs and then up at Harry, "Do you plan on keeping me around?"

Harry gently touches her cheek, "Yes I do."

Natasha smiles.

...

A spotlight was the only source of light for the the nearly dark room that Linda Anne Lesley was in. The spotlight only light the very center of the room. The center of the room consisted of Linda, a black table with visible white dust on it, her crystal ball and it's stand. There was also a stand next to it with nothing on it. She caressed and held an orb. She stopped and noted a crack in it. She placed it gently down on it's stand next to her crystal ball. She's shocked about the crack on the orb. The orb that was meant to be perfect slowly began cracking on it's own. She was not alone in the room, and faced the darkness of the room.

"Holy shit. WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed Linda with furious passion.

A male voice spoke calmly, "Don't worry about it. It won't break anytime soon. So I suggest you relax and calm down"

"Fuck! You know what this means?! This means that the Granger girl could beat me. This gives her a chance to do so."

"Are you certain that the crack indicates such?"

"Most certainly it does. Like this could mean that my plan will be so over. I must not allow this to happen. What to do though? You got any plans, or whatever?"

"You could always just drain another civilian's life force and give it to the orb. It needs to be fed."

"I just fed it yesterday. How often do I like have to feed this lame ass?"

"You gave it a weak civilian. It doesn't get it's nutrients from a person with a mentally unstable person. It will began to crack if you keep doing stuff like that. The plan is at risk for your incompetence!"

Linda stared down the darkness, but then proceeded to smile. She smiled as if she had won the lottery. She did a finger motion towards her, indicating that she wanted the voice to come towards her. Footsteps came closer and closer. The spotlight first showed a boot, and then all of Merrick came to the light. Merrick bowed to Linda out of respect for her.

"I want you to kiss me, Merrick", said Linda with a rather sensual delivery.

"As you wish, my most beautiful one", Merrick stood there. Linda placed both of her hands on his face and moved her lips towards his lips slowly. He closed his eyes in anticipation of the kiss. Her lips met with his and she kissed him passionately. Her kisses were well known for being amazing and left you wanting more. He was in pure ecstasy and was near the point of orgasm if not that he began to feel pain. This pain rose up and soon he began to bleed from his eyes. The pain was unbearable and his body began to shake. His shaking would not stop, and only got more frantic as the kiss continued. He thought of no other solution but to push her off with all his strength. The push only moved her lips away from his. She smiled and turned around. She began to walk to the orb and touch it.

"The orb thanks you for the nutrients", she said as the orb began to feed off her. The feeding is a process of bright lights going back and forth between her and the orb. It fed off the life force that Linda stole from Merrick. Merrick was in a weakened state, and said to her "Don't worry Linda, your suffering will be legendary. Even for those already in hell".

After these cryptic words, Merrick snapped his fingers and vanished.


	4. Chapter 27(Two Years Later Saga)

Chapter Twenty Seven: The Doorbell Rings

**Author's Note: This took a while due to being in school and planning other projects. I've made some difficult decisions about this story, because it's going to change some things. I'm mostly going to change-up the characters from ****_The Avengers. _These adjustments exist**** to better suit my story, otherwise they wouldn't work. I hope you guys can forgive my changes, I honestly don't wish to irritate my readers. If you have anything to say, so far I've not received any reviews. I'd love to hear what people have to say, it could inspire some ideas! Thanks!**

"I know this wonderful café." said Rose.

Rose and Hermione circled town square looking for a nice place to eat. They were indecisive about where to eat.

"Oh really? I thought you didn't know anything about New York" said Hermione.

"I do, but only about the hidden magic wonderland that exists behind the subways."

Filled with surprise, Hermione looks at Rose as if she had barely heard of this place. She is familiar with it but never went to it. Regardless, they went to the subway station.

"I remember hating these subways." said Hermione.

"Why?" said Rose.

"Why not? They are drab, dirty and filthy. The people on them smell real bad."

"I thought you didn't remember anything from your experience in New York."

"Who wouldn't remember the filthy subways? It's a famous part of New York!"

As they wait for their table, Hermione feels nervous. She doesn't understand why, but she feels a familiar face is to appear at any moment. The café had two sweats. Hermione sits on the right, while Rose sits next to her.

"It almost feels like I know something. There's something here." said Hermione with uncertainty in her voice. She stares at the nothingness of the tracks on the subway station.

Rose looks confused and puts her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm here for you." said Rose in a sincere and caring way.

Hermione gently taps Rose's hand with her hand. Rose lefts go of her shoulder.

The lights of the café dim except for a spotlight around Hermione. There is nothing but silence. Hermione looks around her and notices complete darkness. Rose is gone, and the café is gone. She is not afraid. She looks up as if nothing has happened. She is still at the café but it no longer feels like the café.

Suddenly in the silence, a classical piano plays "Downtown" by Petula Clark. She doesn't see it, but hears it.

Merrick fades in, and Hermione recognizes him. She does not react but looks at him. She widens up her eyes, waiting for a response. Merrick gestures his finger to his mouth.

"Don't speak, listen.", said Merrick.

Hermione nods in agreement.

-  
>Naked, both Natasha and Harry looked up at the stars on top of her house. The sheets covering them, and to warm them up from the coldness of the night. Harry looks at Natasha who can't stop staring at the sky.<p>

"Harry", said Natasha.

"What is it, baby?", said Harry. He's concerned for her. She's been having some very strange episodes.

"I feel that something is not right"

-  
>The doorbell rings.<p>

Whilst in the middle of the book "Gone With The Wind", Steve gets up from his couch. The book is still in his hand, his finger in one page. He uses his finger to make sure he doesn't lose his spot. He opens the door and he smiles. He can't stop smiling.

"Hello baby", said Linda Anne Lesley.

They kiss.


	5. Chapter 28(Two Years Later Saga)

Chapter Twenty Eight: Distant Feelings In Other Lives

**Author's Note: Hermione is the protagonist but I feel that it was my time to explore other characters. I also feel that it is my time to break out of the original ****_Flower In New York_**** and truly write my entity. It's no longer just a sequel, but a story that I wrote. Any reviews are appreciated. **

"Harry", said Natasha in a whispery and worrisome voice.

"What?", said Harry. He gently touches her face in trying to comfort her.

"Harry, I've been feeling distant"

"I know baby. Do you know why?"

Natasha looks at Harry and appears in near tears. She is unsure and confused about herself.

"I sense something beyond us."

She takes a deep breath, "There are forces at work. They are ruining the lives of our . friends. I can feel them"

"Are you talking about S.H.I.E.L.D?", said a very confused Harry.

"I'm talking about powers beyond us. I feel that our reality is altered", said Natasha.

"Altered? Are you talking about Hermione?"

Natasha reacts to this with shock and clarity. She seem to have gotten less weaker.

"YES! YES! That's it!", said Natasha finally realizing.

"What is?", said a very still confused Harry.

"Hermione is back, and things have changed. I'm afraid for her. The monster who did this is unstoppable. Yet.."

"Yet what?"

"Yet I'm not afraid of her. We will defeat it, and save Hermione."

"How?"

"We need Billy. He'll know what to do"

-  
>Clothes are on the ground. Steve and Linda do not need them. Nude in his bed. The sheets don't cover anything. Linda smiles up at Steve, with her hand on his chest. He has his arm on her shoulder.<p>

"Baby, I missed you so much", said Linda.

"I missed you too"

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are in bed?"

Steve laughs with flattery, "Why now you haven't"

"Well, I think you're so amazing in bed. I missed having you for weekends over at my place.", said Linda. She truly missed Steve and their long weekends. They never left the bedroom during those weekends.

"You can always have me baby. Where have you been?", said Steve.

"I've been busy at work, and I just don't have the time to go out as often. I'm so sorry", said Linda as she began to tear up.

Linda sobs and she turns over on side. She is away from Steve, and covers her tears. Steve moves towards her and puts his arms around her.

"You take my breath away", said Steve.

"Take my breath away", said Linda.

-  
>Billy Lovelace is the type of 35-year-old man who dresses casually everywhere he goes. His friends wear shoes and boots, he wears sandals. He wears a t-shirt, and shorts while his friends would wear pants. He lives in a completely white apartment. The walls are white, the decorations are white. His home is furnished with a bed, television, a table with a crystal ball, and a couch. The furniture is white. His bed consisted of just a white pillow, and blanket. He doesn't need much in his life, and doesn't want much.<p>

Billy is sitting on his table, with the crystal ball in the middle of it. He stares at the door, when he knows that visitors will arrive at any moment. He senses that Harry and Natasha will pay him a visit. He has arranged for two seats across from him, so they can sit down with him.

His doorbell rings.

Billy opens the door by squinting his eyes. He often enjoys practicing his magic on small exercises, such as opening windows or doors. He is a firm believer in exercising your magic often, than using it for emergency situations.

Natasha and Harry walk into his home, and approach Billy. He smiles, they smile back. He gestures them to have a seat. They accept it by nodding their head, and sitting at the seats that he arranged for them.

"I feel that this visit is not a friendly visit", said Billy.

Natasha nods in agreement.

"Let's talk about it then", said Billy.


	6. Chapter 29(Two Years Later Saga)

_**Chapter Twenty Nine: Things Get Broken, Things Get Damaged**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one was a fun one to write. Again, Hermione is not in this chapter, but I haven't forgotten about her! **_

_**Two Years Ago**_

People tend to forget that Billy is a very strong guy. He doesn't take anything from anyone, but is passive in fighting back. In fact, he is very giving.

While Billy dresses casually, and waiting for his tea in his home. He feels Natasha about to knock on his door. He feels her because he is an empath. An empath is able to feel others and their emotions. He can feel her desperate feelings, and is willingly to help with her problems. He opens the door by squinting his eyes, right before she knocks. She walks in, wearing her Black Widow clothing.

Few people know that Natasha is the famous Black Widow. She is a member of the Avengers, and an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Her outfit is a black jumpsuit with a belt containing various weapons.

Natasha's outfit torn from the side. She came from a battle, and she has a cut on her cheek. She appears fairly weak, but Natasha always attempt to appear strong. Natasha approached his table limping and she sat down with him at his table.

"Billy, I need your help.", said Natasha.

"Yes of course", said Billy assuring her.

"It's Linda. She's causing havoc again", said Natasha.

Billy open his eyes in fear, and let it open that he is afraid of Linda.

"Wh-a-a-at is s-s-he do-o-o-ing?", said Billy while attempting to not stutter.

"She kidnapped Steve, and we don't know where to get her. That's where you come in.", said Natasha, with worry in her voice.

"What do you need me to do?", said Billy in a confused tone.

"I need you to give me the power of Empathy. I need to feel where she is. It will give me an advantage that I need", said Natasha in an urgent tone.

Billy takes a deep breath, and looks Natasha in the eye.

"Listen, I will do anything for you. You are my frie-", said Billy before being interrupted by Natasha.

"But what?", said Natasha in a rather nasty tone of voice.

"But I will warn you that the powers I give you are not for the faint of heart. You must understand that you are human, and this power might hurt you in more ways than one", said Billy as a warning to her.

"I know there might be risks, but I need these powers. I can't feel useless no more. I have to help my team any further. Our weapons on useless on her", said Natasha.

"I understand, and I will give you the powers. However when the time comes, we will need to become one to truly defeat her", said Billy.

"What do you mean?", said Natasha.

"We can't defeat her just yet, she is too strong. However I heard though the son of one that works for her that she will become weak in two years.", said Billy.

"We have to wait two years to defeat her? That's stupid", said Natasha.

"We have no choice. Two years are going to pass without us knowing", said Billy.

"What are waiting for then?", said Natasha.

She extends her hands to him, and presents them to him. Billy touches her hands, and begins to chant. They close their eyes, and can feel each others hearts as the process continues.

Natasha opens her eyes and suddenly faints.

**Present Day**  
>"Things got broken, things got damaged.", said Billy calmly.<p>

"We need to fix them fast", said Natasha with urgency in his voice.

"Natasha, I've some bad news", said Billy while looking up at the ceiling, and down looking at her. He didn't want to look into her eyes. His news is not good.

Natasha begins to grow concerned. Her eyes resemble sad puppy eyes.

"What?", said Natasha.

"What is it?", she said with growing concern in her voice.

"Is there something missing in your life?", said Billy. He looked at her knowing that she will not understand his question.

Natasha and Harry look at each other with a sudden realization. He reaches for her hand. She holds his hand.

The moment that their hands touch, his hand tightens his grip on her's.

"You know what? Natasha and I.. have felt as though somebody or something is missing from our lives..." said Harry as he turned his attention from her to Billy.

Billy observed their faces and noticed the tears on Natasha's, and he knew that when he made her into an empath that he made her weaker. Natasha, the once head strong assassin is now a woman with emotions that drain her.

"Is it my...child?", cried Natasha as her tears made her words difficult to understand.

Billy took a deep breath and prepares to tell her the truth.

"Yes honey. Your child and Hermione's children are all gone... It was Linda.", said Billy.

This development disturbs Natasha. She feels her heart beating slower, and that her face appears exhausted. She never understand all the pain until now. She feels the loss of the child that she no longer remembered having, until now.

"How do I remember?", said Natasha seeking the answers to the life that they all had that has gone away.

"You're in presence, your empath powers forge with mine. You can feel my powers, and my powers are stronger than yours. It's because I was born with my powers. Your powers were given to you. So therefore, they are weaker. Anyways, my powers make me feel time rips and when the universe is in trouble. Your child and Hermione's children were away. My memories of them are vague. Your children are gone forever because of her", said Billy knowing that it was hurting Natasha.

"Her? as in Linda?", said Natasha. Her tears of sadness soon became of rage.

"Yes. I've always known my friend Linda and her obsession with altering our universe. However..", said Billy in a pause. He did not want to speak anymore, as he felt that the truth is too much.

Natasha got up from the table and kick her chair behind her. She took out her gun and pointed it at him. Billy didn't even flinch.

"However what fucker? I'm sick and tired of waiting. I want to know why my child is gone!" screamed Natasha.

Billy spoke in a calm way, "Your child is gone because Linda is a monster. An unspeakable monster that wanted to be human. So she destroys people, to achieve humanity. Now that she has destroyed 100 people, she is now human forever. A human with power beyond our comprehension. She's also a spoiled bitch".

Natasha realizing that pointing her gun at Billy is silly, puts it away. She wondered why she even pointed the gun. She then feels goosebumps along with Billy.

Billy feels the goosebumps, all too familiar to him.

"We must leave" said Billy.

Suddenly, all three of them are thrown across opposite sides of the room. They all hit their heads. Natasha is slightly bleeding from her head, but she is not unconscious. She quickly stands up and prepares her fists to fight.

"Bitch, you know what? Why can't you just stick your fucking nose somewhere else? Fuck man, it's like so annoying to deal with people like you. Fuck man.", said Linda in an annoyed mood.

Linda swipes off the dust on her red dress. She fixes up her hair, and adjusts her bra.

"No problem though. I just need to kick your fucking ass", said Linda.


	7. Chapter 30(Two Years Later Saga)

**_Chapter Thirty: The Women_**

**_Author's Note: A continuation of the last chapter. I will continue to end my chapters on cliffhangers! I hope you enjoy my chapter! I have yet to receive any feedback! I need feedback in order to satisfy you guys! _**

Linda paces back and forth in Billy's living room. She enjoys doing that because then she can emphasize her points to her peers, or in this case enemies. She smiles as she is talking but not a genuine smile. It's more along the lines of an annoyed look on her face.

Linda stopped herself in the middle of the room and stared at Natasha as she had her fists in the air. She is ready to begin a hand to hand fight with Linda.

"All I ever want is a family. I hate being a bitch to people. I really do. It makes me unkind and I'm a naturally kind person to both people and animals.", sneered Linda before she paused to laugh for a bit, "Except I eat both people and animals. That doesn't matter though".

"So all this time you took away our reality, my children and altered our perception just so you can become human and have a family? What a completely horrible selfish thing to do!", yelled Natasha with her eyes fixated on Linda.

Linda took two steps towards Natasha and stopped.

Linda sighed, "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what? What is there to get? You took people's fa-", said Natasha before being interrupted by Linda.

"Oh my god! Are you still bitchin' about your family and all? Oh my god! It wasn't even that special. Your children are gone forever, like get over it!", sneered Linda.

In a fit of rage, Natasha pulls out her gun and proceeds to point it at Linda. Suddenly Linda uses her telekinetic powers to throw the gun across the room. Linda laughs.

"Stupid bitch, you really think that I will let you shot me? Haha! Oh my god! I'm so bored. I want to kick your ass but honestly I will get bored. You'll be too easy to kill.", said Linda.

Linda runs towards Natasha. Natasha proceeds to land a punch, before she can do so. Linda punches her face and knocks her out. She is still conscious but on the ground. She looks up at Linda.

"So lame! Is there anybody here that can challenge me? Oh my god! I'm like so bored!", said Linda.

"INCENDIO!", screamed Harry from the top of his lungs. He pointed his wand at Linda's dress.

Linda's dress caught on fire and she screamed in pain.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY HELP ME! AH!'", she screamed.

Harry ran to Natasha to see that she is alright. She is weak and bleeding from her head. He points his wand at Natasha's head.

"Episkey!", said Harry.

Natasha's blood vanished from her head, and she became stronger. She is no longer hurt and finally healed. Natasha hugs him and kisses him on the lips. They embrace each other with passion their kiss. Natasha stops suddenly and notices that Linda is no longer in flames. Harry looks to see why Natasha stopped looking and sees Linda.

Linda's dress and legs are damaged. She suffered two degree burns. Her eyes lit up with fury in them. She couldn't contain her rage for second, before reverting back to her normal vapid self.

"I'm gonna go. Not because you burned me but because I'm going to come back with a vengeance. Trust me, you little brats. I'll kill all of you. Tonight, I will come by and make sure to torture, humiliate and kill you all. Besides, I have a baby on the way. I want to make sure that Steve's baby is secure in my belly. Bye!", said Linda as she vanished from the room in a puff of smoke.

Both Natasha and Harry look at Billy's unconscious yet still breathing body. Billy looks at peace with himself.

-  
>In his room, Nick Fury has a library of books. He reads these books very often, over and over again. In his book-case, there were three shelves. Each book is hardcover bound and organized. The first shelf has books on war, the second has fiction books, and the last shelf has books on magic and related topics. That night, he found himself reading the text, <em>Wicked Beasts And What They Do. <em>He read a passage on a beast named "Lyra", a peculiar beast with no illustration but described as powerful due to its envious nature. He stood there reading the passage, as he felt that he needed to familiar himself with this beast.

_What an odd creature. _Nick closed the book and placed it back on the third shelf. He felt somebody breathing on the back of his head. A cold hand touched the back of his head. It's a feminine hand, with a woman's touch. Rubbing the back of his head, and this arouses him. He closes his eyes but eventually comes to his senses. He turns around quickly and grabs the hand. He stares fiercely at the hideous face.

It belongs to Linda Anne Lesley. She is no longer the beautiful blond woman, but her face is a skeleton. Her skull is completely visible on the right side of her face, while the left remained beautiful and elegant.

"What the hell do you want?", said Nick irritated with her presence.

She releases her hands from his clutch.

"You", sneered Linda.

Linda quickly places her hands on his head. Nick attempts to scream in horror. His lips won't move. He tries to grab anything but he is unable to move his arms. Nick looks up at her, as his vision fades away.

Nick is no longer Nick, he is a body.

Linda is no longer ugly, she is back to herself.


	8. Chapter 31(Two Years Later Saga)

**_Chapter Thirty One: The Spotlight_**

The lights of the café dim except for a spotlight around Hermione. There is nothing but silence. Hermione looks around her and notices complete darkness. Rose is gone, and the café is gone. She is not afraid. She looks up as if nothing has happened. She is still at the café but it no longer feels like the café.

Suddenly in the silence, a classical piano plays "Downtown" by Petula Clark. She doesn't see it, but hears it.

Merrick fades in, and Hermione recognizes him. She does not react but looks at him. She widens up her eyes, waiting for a response. Merrick gestures his finger to his mouth.

"Don't speak, listen.", said Merrick.

Hermione nods in agreement.

"During your journey though the spotlight, you will meet faces. Listen to the words that come out of their mouths".

Hermione stares at Merrick, as he begins to disappear.

"Before I leave you, every time a mouth finishes what they have to say. Close your eyes."

She odds again, and he disappears completely. Hermione closes her eyes.

She takes a deep breath, no thoughts seem to be going though her head. She opens her eyes, and sees a girl in front of her. She wears a white dress with a flower on it. Hermione notes that she looks like her.

"Mother. It's me.", said the girl.

Hermione continues to stare.

"It's me." said the girl.

"It's you?", said Hermione.

The girl nods, "Mother, It's Dora. I'm the only one left".

Hermione sheds a single tear from her left eye.

"Don't cry for me Hermione, Truth is I never left you.", said Dora as she extends her left hand to her mother.

Hermione extends her right hand to receive Dora's hand.

As their hands touch, Dora's white dress began to turn red from the inside of her stomach.

Hermione closes her eyes.

She breathes in.

She breathes out.

She opens her eyes. She sees that her hand is touching the hand of Ginny Weasly.

Ginny dyed her hair black, and wore a red dress.

"Hermione, it's me. It's Ginny. You're in a dream." said Ginny.

She let's go of Hermione's left hand. They continue to stare at each other.

"Hermione, I am in dreams. I can communicate with you what needs to be done."

Hermione nods.

"I'm here to help you carve the monster into a turkey", said Ginny.

Hermione is not doing anything, and yet she begins to feel longing for something. She doesn't understand what exactly but she feels warmth. As the feeling of warmth continues, she reminds herself of Dora. _Is Dora my daughter? _She stares into the nothing that is behind Ginny. While Ginny smiles, The piano finishes its rendition of "Downtown" by Petula Clark.

"You love Steve." said Ginny, as she touches Hermione's left shoulder with her left hand.

Hermione gasps for air, as she remembers something that she forgot.

_I remember now..._

The living room is surrounded by the Rogers family photos. The family consisting of Hermione, Steve, and two little girls. The living room is big enough for a couch, a fireplace, and a Christmas tree right next to it. The Christmas tree is decorated with a lights that were enchanted to blink to the music that the Rogers would place. The tree was filled from top to bottom with beautiful ornaments, Christmas cards, and even a star was placed on the very top of the tree.

On the couch, there sat Steve with his wife Hermione. They looked at their little daughter Dora was premiering her new beautiful red dress. She carried with her a broom and a radio. A broom with a black top hat. She is no older than five. Steve and Hermione applauded and smiled at her as she bowed.

"Baby, you're so beautiful in your dress", said Hermione as she covered her mouth in amazement at her wonderful her baby girl looked.

"We love you so very much, my beautiful daughter", said Steve as he was holding his wife's hand. They both looked at each other with a proud and satisfied look. This is the moment that they've been waiting for. The moment of complete happiness.

As Hermione turned off the lights of the house, except for the Christmas tree lights. The Christmas tree was the only source of lights at the moment. The lights illuminated on Dora, as she placed the radio next to the fireplace. She turned on the radio, and the song _Hook Rug Dance_ began to play.

This entirely instrumental romantic song caused the Christmas lights to blink to the beat of the song. As the lights blinked, Dora danced.

She danced with her broom. She held it and swung it back and forth to the song. She moved around the center of the room, and danced. Her dancing matched the rhythm of the song. Her slow dancing formed a circle that went though the center of the living room. As she danced, her parents cried tears of joy. Dora smiled every time she made contact with her parent's faces. Her dancing communicated her joy with Christmas, she always loved Christmas. As she danced back and forth, the song was on repeat. The song that was only originally two minutes and twenty-four seconds long is now over fifteen minutes long. Her dancing never ended for them.

Hermione remembers that dance. The Hook Rug Broom Dance was among the happiest moments of her entire life.

_I return to the now.._

Ginny's hand lefts go of her shoulder. Hermione touches her own shoulder and then looks at her hand. She stares at her hand, and looks at Ginny.

"Ginny, I want it all back.", she paused, "I remember now.."

Ginny nods and smiles at her.

"I know. I gave you back your memories.", Ginny paused, "or at least what's left of them."

"What's left of them?", said Hermione confused by this strange wording. The memories seem complete, especially the Hook Rug Broom Dance one.

"Memories are never complete. In this instance, thanks to Linda's interference with the natural order of things. We can only supply you with memories of your husband and one daughter.", said Ginny reluctantly to tell her about the loss of her other daughter.

"I remember being married to Steve, but having only one daughter is not correct. What happened to the other one?" said Hermione unnaturally calm for someone who lost their daughter.

"Linda erased her and others from the world to become human. She is a monster.", said Ginny Weasly.

Hermione shed a single tear from her right eye for the nameless daughter she lost.

"What as her name?", said Hermione.

"She is the nameless daughter.", said Ginny.

As Hermione closes her eyes, she begins to remember another memory..

-  
><em>I'm falling in love again...<em>

In the same but empty living room, a song entitled _Falling _by Julee Curise began to play. Hermione stood there in the center of the room, waiting for Steve. She thought about their wedding day, and her anticipation for it to come. They were both engaged at the time, and next yet married.

Soon enough, Steve hugged her from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled as he kissed her.

"Don't let yourself be hurt this time", said Hermione.

Steve stopped kissing her, but still held her. He said "Don't yourself be hurt this time."

"Then I saw your face", she paused, "Then I saw your smile."

Steve went on to say casually that "The sky is still blue, and the clouds come and go"

She whispers "Yet something is different", she thinks for a second, "Are we falling in love?"

"Falling, falling", he whispered in her ears, and he kisses her cheeks.

"Then your kiss so soft", as she felt the warmth of his hands touching her stomach, and his soft kiss on her cheeks, "Then your touch so warm"

Steve pauses, and says "The stars still shine bright."

"The mountains still high", she said in her a nearly out of breath whisper.

"Yet something is different" they both said, "Are we falling in love?".

He let's go of her stomach, and she turns around to look at him. She places her hands behind his neck. Both look into each other's eyes, and say "Falling, falling"

As the song reaches its end, they kiss.

-  
><em>I'm still in love...<em>

She opened her eyes, and sees Ginny holding her hands. Hermione looks down at her hands and back at Ginny. She stared into her eyes.

"I want you rockin' back inside my heart", said Ginny to Hermione.

"I want you rockin' back inside my heart", said Hermione back to Ginny.

Ginny leans in on Hermione and gives her a kiss. Hermione closes her eyes. This moment feels familiar to her, and she feels complete.

During their kiss, she opens her eyes and sees Steve's face. Her and Steve were kissing for the first time in a long time. She closes her eyes again. She is now lost in the kiss. She is now set free in her heart.

As their kiss continued, Hermione faintly heard Steve's voice in her head. Steve is communicating though their mind to talk to her.

_Hermione. I'm under your spell, never forget me... I never forgot you..._

Hermione shed two single tears from both eyes. As the tears went down her face, she soon felt the kiss no more.

As she reopened her eyes, she notices that Steve is no longer there. A young man who looked familiar stood there. He wore a very similar cloak to Merrick's cloak. She did not question it any further, as she wanted The Spotlight to continue providing her with information.

"It's me. I'm Merrick's son. I'm Merrick Jr.", said Merrick Jr.

Hermione nods.

"You must defeat Linda tonight Hermione", he said.

Hermione nods.

"Wake up Hermione!", he said with Rose's voice.

Hermione looks to her left.

-  
>On the filthy subway, she wakes up. Rose is next to her, shaking her to wake up. Hermione appeared confused and look to Rose for clarification on what's been going on.<p>

"It's our stop, and you've been asleep this whole time.", said Rose.

"We aren't at the café yet?", said Hermione with a puzzled look on her face.

"No, not yet. However we are almost there. This is our stop! We better get going girl, or else the driver will drive off with us not being able to get off this stop!", said Rose.

As she got off the subway with Rose, Hermione looks to her left. She sees Ginny giving her a thumbs up. She mouths, "I want you rockin' back inside my heart"


End file.
